In the end, you gotta me
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Violet INC, da seção Violeta  Harry e Pansy  do fórum 6v.


**Autor:**Narcisa Le Fay

**Título:**In the end, you gotta me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic escrita para o projeto Violet INC, da seção Violeta (Harry e Pansy) do fórum 6v.<strong>

**In the end, you gotta me**

Pansy já perdera a contas de quantas doses bebera naquela noite. Ela podia ver de forma bem embaçada vários copos a sua frente – muito deles com a bebida pela metade já que Pansy tinha o costume de pedir um drinque, bebê-lo até a metade e pedir outro - mas era incapaz de precisar a quantidade.

Ela também podia ver Draco a encarando risonho. Ele sabia o motivo de sua vinda aquele bar trouxa e não conseguia parar de rir. As ironias da vida: há um mês ela havia feito todas as piadas do mundo sobre o seu relacionamento com Ginny Weasley e agora, lá estava lá, enchendo a cara para tentar esquecer que naquela tarde beijara Harry Potter.

E Draco podia afirmar, já que ele presenciara toda a cena, que fora o senhor beijo, daqueles que Pansy só se permitia na intimidade de seu quarto. "Certas coisas são particulares, Draco", era o que ela costumava a dizer coma voz firme, e mesmo assim, revolvera beijar Potter no meio do restaurante do Ministério.

"Sabe, eu achei que você fosse pedi-lo em casamento"Draco disse passando o dedo fino pela borda de um dos copos abandonados por Pansy. Ele a viu estreitar os olhos, como se tentasse ter certeza de que Draco falara com ela, já que Pansy sempre tinha o costume de ter conversas imaginárias consigo mesma quando ficava bêbada.

"Cale a boca Draco", Pansy disse em uma voz sonolenta e tentando atirar o copo que estava em sua mão e falhando miseravelmente. Draco riu de novo e mais ainda ao ver a expressão emburrada de Pansy.

"Ele deve me odiar"Pansy disse em uma voz baixa e Draco quase não a ,então, mudou a expressão e olhou Pansy com compaixão já que ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia como griffinórios podiam ser complicados.

"Duvido. Potter é do tipo que surta por um tempo e depois se acalma e aceita as coisas. E mesmo assim duvido que ele vá te odiar apenas porque você o beijou". Draco viu Pansy levantar o olhar que até aquele momento está fixo nos copos.

"Ele vai me odiar amanhã". Pansy disse de novo com uma voz bem baixa e Draco começou a se afastar da mesa de leve: ele sabia que a qualquer momento Pansy iria começar a gritar e a gesticular que nem uma louca. Ele a conhecia há muitos anos para saber que esse era o ritual dela.

"E por que?" Draco disse se afastando cada vez mais enquanto Pansy parecia não perceber nada.

"PORQUE EU VOU FAZER DE NOVO, IDIOTA!"E então Draco não conseguiu entender mais nada já que Pansy começara a gritar palavras e a gesticular que nem louca. Boa parte do bar, apesar da música alta, parou para ver o que tinha acontecido a mulher de cabelos loiros e curtos. Draco apenas sorriu sem graça enquanto Pansy gritava algo como "ELE NÃO ME ESCAPA!" e Draco agradeu a Merlin por Pansy ter escolhido o bar trouxa: ao menos ali ninguém os conhecia.

Pansy continuou a gritar por mais um tempo enquanto Draco fingia concordar com o que quer que fosse que ela falasse. As pessoas foram aos poucos parando de prestar atenção em Pansy que, também, ao poucos, foi se acalmando.

"Entendeu porque Potter vai me odiar?" Pansy perguntou com a voz mais sonolenta do que antes.

Draco olhou para a amiga: os braços estavam jogados ao lado do corpo, a expressão era desolada e a voz baixa. Pansy era a perfeita expressão do desespero.

"Potter não vai te odiar Pansy" Draco disse com asco na voz. Por mais que fosse divertido brincar com Pansy sobre seu amor bizarro, Draco não gostava de ver a amiga sofrendo, ainda mais pelo testa rachada insuportável.

Francamente, ele pensava com freqüência, o que Pansy vira nele? Draco não consiga entender o que Pansy gostava tanto no outro.

E então Draco lembrava que ele também nunca teve razão alguma para gostar de Ginny e mesmo assim gostou, tendo sempre o apoio de Pansy e sabia que deveria oferecer o mesmo para ela agora.

"E se odiar, você sempre azará como você costumava dizer que faria isso caso Potter continuasse no nosso caminho?" Draco disse com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se da época em Pansy costumava fazer planos de aniquilação potteriana para fazer Draco imaginou que talvez isso a ajudasse um pouco e ao ouvir a risada descontrolada de Pansy soube que fizera o certo.

"Posso transformar ele em uma tartaruga?"Pansy disse entre risos.

"Só com a minha ajuda". Draco respondeu acompanhando Pansy a uma nova rodada.

Fim.


End file.
